1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link actuating device that may be used in a link mechanism such as a parallel link mechanism which executes work such as complicated processing or article handling in a three-dimensional space at high speed and with accuracy, or a link mechanism such as a robot joint.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of working devices including a parallel link mechanism is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The working device changes, by means of the parallel link mechanism, a position and an attitude of a traveling plate to which a tool is attached. The parallel link mechanism includes a plurality of links having lower ends to which the traveling plate is connected, and upper portions of the links are supported by universal joints such that the angles of the links are changeable and, the effective lengths of the links positioned below the universal joints are also changeable.